TFS Nappa's Diary
by Short Crack Fics
Summary: Exactly what the title implies. Go on! Read about Nappa's shenanigans. Enjoy his rants about Nappa, his strolls on the beach, and annoying Raditz. Oh, and don't forget to enjoy his ghost encounters with Vegeta! T for language
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Just something that I wanted to try out. Tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DB, DBZ or anything else that Akira Toriyama owns. I only own my ideas.**

* * *

_Dear __Diary_

Hi, I'm Nappa! And I'm currently dead. I just know that Vegeta will revive me. Oh, and he was a prison bitch.

I am a Saiyan. One of the last full blooded Saiyan's living, ya know! Though I'm technically dead, Vegeta will revive me. I love food, my bald head, and I thinks I is smart!

Oh, uh, um, there's nothing else to write about, really. I'm-I'm at a lost for words, so I, uh, guess this is a goodbye for right now.

Man, I really hope that Vegeta revives me real quick. Raditz is getting quite annoying with his gabbing of wanting to kill his brother and that green Yoshi. He complains about his hair and how it has split ends. He is constantly groaning about the fact that they should have hair supplies down here in hell. Something names "Suave," or something. He says it really makes your hair shine, and some other shit.

I don't know how Vegeta and I never killed him off to end our pain. How did we put up with his shit?

I'm gonna go and irritate him. Give him a taste of what he deserves. And later, I'll go and pick some hair from some peoples heads.

BYE!

-Nappa


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you all who have taken the time to read my story. I hope you will continue to do so. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, or anything that Akira Toriyama owns. I also do not own the Abridged series. I only own my own ideas.**

* * *

_Dear Vegeta jr jr jr._

I love to inform you that I have changed the name from Diary to Vegeta jr jr jr. I dunno why, but it has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?

Say it with me. _Vegeta. Vegeeeta. Vegeeeeeeeeeeeeetaaaaaaaa!_

Oh, okay, I better stop. Raditz is giving me a weird look. Wait. Since when do I care what Raditz thinks of me?

Oh, that's right, I don't. I was just thinking like a Raditz. I only care about what my bald head thinks of me, and she's liking every bit of _Vegeta's _name.

I got to tell you what I did to Raditz. I grabbed ahold of his hair and I made him my prison bitch.

Yeah. I made him do it every single way. By that, I mean I made him jerk every which way he could to try to get out of my grasp. His hair was "Too precious" for what pressure I was exerting on it and other shit. Now that, my bald head agreed with him. She wanted it for herself. But since I couldn't have the hair, my bald head is getting all sunburnt about it.

Now Raditz is slapping my head, and it is really pissing me off. Excuse me while I go and pull his hair again.

Until then, _Veeeeeeegeeeeeeeeeeeeeeetaaaaaaaaaaa! _(That means bye!)

-Nappa

* * *

**AN: Though it might sound like Nappa was bing sexual, he wasn't. I meant for you to think that he was though. See ya next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Vegeta Jr. Jr. Jr._

_POKEMON!_

Where is that pokemon that I failed to catch earlier?

Wait.

He was all over the place.

Hold on! I got to tell Raditz a joke! Ttyl!

* * *

_Later_

HIYA! I'm back!

Raditz loved it! Well, after I got him to stop worrying about his hair for a momento.

Here's how it went:

Me: "Hey Raditz!" *Pokes weakling*

Raditz: *ignores me whilst brushing his hair* "brush that down!"

Me: *Pokes wild animal again* "Raditz! Listen!"

Raditz: *Brushes hair, making more happy Pokemon noises*

Me: *taps foot impatiently* "The f*uck you doin'? *Pulls brush forcefully out of his hand* "I gotz the joke for ya!"

Raditz: *Puts up a measly fight* "No! The f*uck is you doing? *pauses, face gets red*

Me: *Thinking to myself* _Never again shall you say that Raditz. That coming out of your mouth is as weird as you with your f*cking hair!_

Raditz: *Gets angry* "I know that! And stop messing with my hair!"

Me: "Stupid hair, if you think about it." *stops and realizes something* "Wait! I said that out loud?" *shakes head* "alwell. Listen to my joke, and I'll leave you alone with your stupid hair."

Raditz: *sputtering* "at least I have hair."

Me: *gets angry and grabs Raditz by hair* "Motherf*cker, the hell you say about my hair?"

Raditz: "You have no hair! Let go of mine!"

Me: *gets real close to vile creatures face* "Say you're sorry first!"

Raditz: *sticks tongue out at me* "Never!"

Me: *Pulls hair harder* "say it now!"

Raditz: *Yelps* FINE! I'M SORRY!

Me: *lets him go and smiles* Wanna hear my joke?"

Raditz: *grumbles* "Fine."

Me: "Where did Sally go when the bomb went off?"

Raditz: *grumbles* Where?

Me: *giggles* "Everywhere."

Raditz: *rolls eyes* "Lame!"

Me: "I'm not done! Knock knock!"

Raditz: *sighs dramatically* "Who's there?"

Me: *claps hands* "Not Sally."

After that, he starts cracking up. I knew it would be funny. I gave him back his brush. He didn't go back to brushing his pittiful hair. He laughed and laughed.

And he's still laughing!

And now he has peed himself.

Now he's running away crying, his hands covering the big wet spot!

Now I'm cracking up!

I can't write no more!

Until next time

-Raditz


End file.
